Accidentally Paranormal
by MikazukiNika
Summary: Adopted from WOFWalker: Kanda had a perfectly normal life... until a certain Moyashi came invading it. As much as he is annoying, Kanda puts up with it. However, a certain event in a nightclub involving the unknown world turned Kanda's life upside-down forever. Yullen and Lucky pairing.
1. Greetings from the author!

_First, a greeting from yours truly…_

Hi everyone!

My name is CrescentMoonTenshi, and as I'm sure many of you have heard, I am the "adoptive parent" of Accidentally Paranormal, which was originally written by WOFWalker. I have a few things I would like to clear up before I begin posting the story, and if I miss anything, please feel free to ask more questions.

 _I'd like to begin by explaining a few basics._

First, I adopted Accidentally Paranormal because I really do love the paranormal and the Yullen pairing. Combined with the excellent plotline and my own desire to write Yullen somehow (apart from my other story, Yullen Oneshots), I couldn't help but be excited to take over writing Accidentally Paranormal, despite being sad that WOFWalker had to discontinue writing it.

 _Now, let me tell you how updates will proceed from now on._

Unfortunately, I'm not the best at staying on schedule with updates, but my hope is to post at least twice a month (once every two weeks maybe), especially since I do want to keep the chapters relatively the same length, if not a bit longer. Personally, I think this story will be easier for me to update because I already know what I want to write plot-wise.

 _A word on the plot…_

I discussed it with WOFWalker, who has been super amazing and helpful to me (since I'm new at this), and we decided that the first seven chapters (which we will now call the Seven Deadly Sins, because why not?) will be the same. I will go back and make minor revisions for typos or anything like that, but that will not take long because WOFWalker's writing is so awesome and there isn't much to correct. I'm just saying that no one is perfect, spelling and grammar wise, so if anyone spots an error in my writing too, feel free to let me know!

I will pick up where the story left off with an official 8th chapter once the story is ready to be updated, with mostly the same plot that WOFWalker planned, with a few personal touches.

 _Now… everyone's favorite topic: Ships._

Yes, yes, and yes, if your question is whether or not Yullen (*screaming in background*) will continue to be the main ship. And yes again, to Lucky (hot damn!) being secondary. Since I didn't see any other ships prevalent in the story, the rest of the pairings will be up to me, if there even will be anymore.

 _And finally…_

Blegh, I'm sorry that took so long! BUT, to those of you who did read, thank you very much for sticking with me through the whole thing!

Please feel free, at any time, to ask questions!

Thank you all, and see you soon!

~Crescent T.


	2. Beginning (The First Sin)

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter. If you've already read it, please feel free to just skip ahead. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Beginning**

 **The First Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was a beautiful and bright morning, and birds chirped their way through the open window. Allen opened up one of his eyes, then the other. He slowly got up and stretched his arms and yawned. Strands of white hair fell onto his shoulders. He took the blanket covers off, revealing emerald green silk nightclothes. A sigh of contentment was released past his lips. Getting off the bed, he stretched the rest of his body and limbs before humming a small tune and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he finished getting dressed, his sharp sense of smell detected the scent of bacon and eggs. Smiling, Allen went downstairs, only to meet the sight of closed blinds in the windows and candles lit in the kitchen as the only light source. A dark figure stood next to the stove.

"Good morning, Uncle Neah," Allen greeted.

The figure spun around, giving Allen a chance to see his face more clearly in the candle light. Messy red hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a wide grin greeted Allen.

"Good morning, my adorable little nephew!" Neah cheerfully replied.

"You shouldn't be up so late. I bet you were up all of last night working."

Neah waved his hand dismissively. "I already had some blood laced with caffeine, so it's fine, Allen." He smiled. "Here," Neah placed a plate with twenty pieces of bacon and fifteen eggs. "Eat up."

Allen perked up at the sight of food. "You can always read my mind." He sighed happily.

Neah snorted, knowing he was referencing his mindreading abilities. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Allen shook his head. "Nope! I'm serious."

The albino sat down and ate his breakfast, Neah watched as he literally seemed to inhale the food. It wasn't long before two more figures appeared by Allen's side.

' _Allen! Food, please?'_ Crown purred, twisting her tail around Allen's leg.

Allen shot a look of amusement at the seductive white cat. The pretty feline was handicapped, her front left leg burned from a fire that had raged inside her shelter. Fur refused to grow there now. A jagged red scar ran through her silvery blue left eye. At least the eye itself wasn't damaged. When Allen found her all those years ago, he nearly destroyed his home trying to find the right equipment to help the poor creature. What his and Crown's combined efforts resulted in was a beautiful Turkish Angora with a sweet personality.

' _Yeah, Allen! We don't want those nasty dry pellets that your uncle always feeds us!'_ Timcanpy tweeted from his left shoulder.

Now this little devil was rescued by Neah when he found the cockatiel as a baby inside a filthy box out on a rainy day, which obviously shows that their meeting was fate. With a little TLC (tender loving care), the newly dubbed Timcanpy began sticking to Allen. This tended to put Neah in a bad mood if his grumbles around the house of "I was the one who rescued him" were any indication.

Allen shook his head at Neah's grumbling with a smile before letting out a contented sigh. They have through a lot together.

Neah, along with his older brother, Mana, were born humans. Allen, however, was born werecougar and was adopted by Mana, who found him as a small baby near a forest. Imagine their surprise when Allen turned into a tiny albino kitty. After much panic and freaking out, along with more transformations, they came to accept that Allen was half kitty, half human.

It wasn't long before the three befriended someone known as Adam Noah and his "family." Little did Neah and Mana know, the Noah family was hiding their identities as vampires. At least, they were, until Allen went to meet them and said "Why do they smell like blood, dead people, and poppies?" This immediately caused Adam to reveal his "family" as the vampiric Noah Clan.

However, a tragic event happened in the happy trio's lives. A car accident forced the three of them to Death's doorstep. Allen, luckily, was fine due to the paranormal blood in his veins healing his body. The two brothers, however, were nowhere near as lucky. Despite all of this, a Noah member, Tyki Mikk, was nearby. By the time he arrived, Mana had already passed through the door and Neah was just barely holding on. A bawling Allen and the horrible situation gave him no other choice but to bite Neah.

About fifty years have passed since that day. Currently, the little family was settled in a small town on the western coast of the United States. It was a nice change of place, although Portugal wasn't too shabby either. Using his animal communication abilities to his advantage, Allen became a veterinarian. After his abilities became more and more credited in a local veterinary hospital, many pet owner flocked to his work place. He is already in his second practice of veterinary medicine. Neah, who formally joined the Noah Clan, no longer had a real need for money, thanks to his family's wealth and influence. He decided to become a nightclub manager, which luckily allowed him to stay away from sunlight. And although Allen wasn't a vampire, he became an unofficial member of the Noahs.

Thanks to their now eternal lifespans, Allen and Neah had to pass as brothers, cousins, or anything of the sort every time they settled somewhere new. Allen is no longer a kid, but a youthful adult appearing to be in his 20s, despite the fact that he is actually in his 60s. At times, however, Allen still calls Neah "uncle" when they are at home, much to Neah's delight.

Change of identification is often necessary, but this time, the two "brothers" decided to keep their names and just change their surnames to "Walker."

"So what did they say?" Neah stared curiously at Timcanpy.

"They said the pellets you give to them are absolutely, horridly, disgusting."

Neah looked offended. "Oi! I paid a lot for those pellets!"

' _Then our sense of taste is terrible,'_ Timcanpy chirped with a deadpanned expression.

Allen told this to Neah, who then crumpled into a nearby chair.

"Do you need some blood, Neah? You really do look hungry," Allen pressed gently.

"I'm fine," Neah sighed. "There's still some in the fridge. I'm just going to feel really, really bored."

Allen chuckled. "Well, nothing you can do about it."

Neah mumbled something incoherent as Allen looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Whoops! Gotta get to work or I'll be late!" He stood abruptly, effectively causing everyone at the table to jump in fright. "See you later, Neah! Take care of Tim and Crown!"

Before Neah could even reply, Allen was gone.

* * *

Kanda woke up around 6 am. Swathed in the darkness of his bedroom, save the tiny amount of light trickling in from his curtains, he swiftly got out of bed and stretched, keeping things short and simple. He looked down curiously when he felt something brush between his ankles. Swooping down, Kanda picked the furry animal up.

"I see you're also awake, Mugen," Kanda said to his cat.

The black and white Norwegian Forest tom gave a glowing orange stare in return. He mewed once and began purring as Kanda scratched behind his ears.

"Seeing you reminds me that we have to go to the vet." Kanda murmured, not quite ready to break the spell of quiet his home was under. He frowned as he recalled what exactly he _didn't_ like about the vet. "We have to see that moyashi."

Mugen tilted his head cutely and mewed again. Sighing, Kanda set the cat down on the floor again, feeling irritation well up in his chest.

"Tch," He spat. "I don't want to see that moyashi."

Kanda used to live a completely normal life. He grew up in this town, adopted by his annoying-as-hell foster father, Froi Tiedoll. The young man remained somewhat tolerable of his adoptive family, especially his brothers; the calm and blind Marie, the annoying-as-the-Usagi Daisya, and straightforward Chaoji. He would never admit it, but he somewhat enjoyed his quiet life with the annoying Usagi and Lenalee. It was peaceful.

But someone apparently had something against him, because that baka Moyashi had to show up. Along with his brother, Moyashi crashed into his peaceful life. The Moyashi was the only one brave enough, or idiotic enough, to taunt and shoot colorful language back at him. He provoked him and pushed all the wrong buttons like no other, even daring to come up with an insult in his native tongue (though where he learned it, he'll never know).

The Moyashi easily melded into the everyday life of the town as a very successful veterinarian. He handled each animal with the utmost care, all smiles and pleasantries, which only seemed to make people like him even more. _Especially_ women - they just seemed to trip over themselves when they saw him.

Kanda would never admit it, but the Moyashi somehow knew exactly what the problem was for every animal, as well as the solution to the problem. He even knew what was causing Mugen to vomit a while ago, which had turned out being that Mugen had tried to eat something that wasn't quite cat friendly.

To his horror, Mugen, who had only liked Kanda until that point, began warming up to the Moyashi.

The baka Moyashi is always smiling. That's why Kanda always tries his best to provoke the man in the same way that he is provoked. Every time the Moyashi gets frustrated, Kanda internally smirks at his victory at being able to reveal the man's true nature. Never before, however, was he able to get the Moyashi actually _angry._ He is somehow able to keep himself from blowing up.

Kanda sighed as he headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After getting dressed, he headed to the living room to begin his morning exercises. This was followed by breakfast with Mugen and a quick meditation featuring Mugen patiently curling up on the couch in wait.

Kanda opened his eyes after a while and peered up at the clock hanging on the wall, indicating that it was almost time for the check-up.

"Tch, time to see the Moyashi." Kanda spat irritably.

"Meow," Mugen replied as he gracefully jumped down from the couch, as if the word "Moyashi" was a cue.

Kanda smirked. Even Mugen seemed to know that Allen is a Moyashi. He delicately picked up his cat.

"Let's go, Mugen. Maybe I can get him angry today." Kanda said, his voice a bit more tender with rare affection towards his cat.

"Meow."

* * *

 **Werecougar Trivia:**

 **\- Are like werewolves, but when angered, they can endanger their lives by half-shifting. In lighter cases, their tail or ears may pop out instead.**

 **\- Need plenty of meat to eat**

 **\- Able to talk to animals**

 **\- Eternal life, but can be fallible if bod is beyond damaged**

 **\- Regeneration, night-vision, greater strength than humans, sharper senses**

 **\- Currently endangered**

 **\- No, sorry, this won't be an MPreg, not that I mind it. I'm just not ready for that yet. XD**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will be doing my best to update the seven deadly sins quickly so that we can go on to the next part of the story, but I'm pretty sure everyone needs a reread anyway. XD**

 **Thank you all! Please drop a review and tell me what you think of this rewrite.**

 **See you next time~!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	3. Veterinarian (The Second Sin)

**Thank you to everyone who left me such kind reviews and encouragement. I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Veterinarian**

 **The Second Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Allen smoothly parked his car in the lot in front of the veterinary hospital's lot. After locking the car, he entered the workplace.

"Hello, Miranda," Allen greeted his receptionist as he walked in through the automatic doors.

"Oh! H-Hello, Allen!" Miranda replied, looking up from her work with a bit of a jump.

"How's it going?" Allen asked kindly.

"It's f-fine. We h-have a lot of ap-appointments today."

Allen hummed in response. "I see. Well, go ahead and send in whoever is first."

"O-Okay."

Allen entered his office and sat down on his swivel chair before putting on a pair of round, wire trimmed glasses (not that he needed them… they just seemed to foster trust from his patients). The room wasn't too big, but spacious enough for both him and any large animal to be comfortable. He sat and did some paperwork until his first patient, Noise Marie, came in with a bird cage at his side.

Allen smiled brightly. "Marie! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He greeted pleasantly.

The blind man smiled back as he handed over the cage. "Yes, it has."

The veterinarian carefully set the cage on the examination table. He opened up the cage and gently removed the animal living inside: a chinchilla.

"How's Noel doing, hmm?" Allen asked.

"Fine," Marie answered. "Just a simple check-up today."

"Well, let's see, hmm, Noel?" The vet looked to the aforementioned animal.

' _Leave me the fuck alone,'_ The fluffy white chinchilla grumbled in a deep voice as he shied away from Allen's hands.

Allen sighed as he continued his examination. Noel wasn't exactly the most pleasant animal he had the fortune to deal with. He's grumpy almost every appointment, which reminded Allen of a certain ponytailed woma- er, man. The only time Noel showed his soft side was when Marie took care of him.

"He seems to be doing just fine. His next check-up will be in a couple of months. See Miranda for the exact date, okay?" Allen finally said, clicking his pen before scribbling his notes on his report.

Marie nodded in agreement.

Allen had a little trouble getting the chinchilla back into the cage since Noel seemed intent on biting Allen's fingers off. After a little coaxing involving treats, Allen managed to place the pissed off rodent back in his cage.

Marie thanked him and left.

It wasn't long before the next patient walked in. Lenalee and her Ragdoll cat entered the room.

"Hello, Lenalee. How's your morning?" Allen smiled sweetly.

"Great!" She beamed back cheerfully.

"Now," Allen pulled out his clipboard. "It says here that you requested an appointment. What seems to be the problem?"

"Lady doesn't seem to be eating well. She's also been hacking lately." Lenalee looked down at her pet worriedly.

"Well, put her on the table and let me find out what's going on."

Lenalee placed the cat on the table as Allen took off his glasses before going over. He didn't like to wear them examinations, only during paperwork because he had to read.

"Let's see what's wrong with you, Lady," The vet carefully touched the cat.

Lady let out a purr before communicating in a smooth, but slight British accent. She leaned into Allen's touch. _'It was actually nothing. I just wanted to see you again, handsome. A lady has to do what she has to do to get by. We all become desperate when it comes to the things we want.'_

As much as Allen was grateful that Lady was never as rude as Noel, she could still be quite troublesome when it involved him.

The vet let out a sigh. "I don't see any problems, Lenalee. She looks perfectly healthy to me. See?" Allen gestured to the content and purring Ragdoll.

Lenalee frowned in confusion. "I swear she wasn't acting like that yesterday or this morning."

' _Oh, you might as well tell her not to give me that disgusting chicken flavored meat. I prefer salmon or tuna, thank you very much.'_ The cat flicked her tail lazily.

Allen listened to her request. "Maybe it's something she had to eat? What have you been feeding her lately?"

"Chicken."

"Try food from fish, like tuna or salmon." Allen advised, seeing Lady shoot him a grateful (and flirty) look.

"Okay, Allen, I'll try that." Lenalee's worry and frowns melted away into a cheerful smile. She cradled Lady in her arms as she met his eyes. "Oh, and since I'm here, I might as well ask you now, but would you like to go out with Lavi, Kanda, and I tonight?" She proposed.

Allen thought on it for a moment before asking, "When?"

"Tonight at six. Let's go to the nightclub your brother owns."

"Sure," Allen agreed easily. "See you then, Lenalee."

"Bye, Allen." She left, Lady peeking over her shoulder.

' _See you later, hunkalicious,'_ She trilled flirtatiously.

Allen shook his head at her with a small laugh as she disappeared, but his smile died when a certain scent hit his nose.

"Oh no, not you," Allen groaned, slumping in his chair when the red-haired demon, Cross Marian, walked in.

"Oh yes, me." The man smirked devilishly. "But it's not like I wanted to see you either. Unfortunately, it's an emergency. Check Maria." He placed a cage containing an emerald canary with magenta tipped wings and breast in the jagged shape of a butterfly.

However, one of her beautiful wings was dangerously crooked.

Allen eyes flashed in alarm and he took a quick breath involuntarily. He knew that if the injury wasn't treated soon, it could get really bad really quick.

His eyes softened a bit as he reached a hand out to Maria inside the cage. When she came out, he held her wing gently.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

' _I wasn't looking,'_ She chirped mournfully. _'I fell off the edge of my platform. I think it's broken now. Cross is so worried…'_

"Well?" Cross prompted. "What did she say?"

Allen furrowed his brows a bit, staring up at Cross. _Really? This man is worried?_ But he clicked his tongue in annoyance at the demon's attitude instead of expressing his honest thoughts. "Broken wing. Said she wasn't looking." His response was short and clipped.

"You can get her fixed, right?"

"Yeah, no problem." Allen said, his eyes trained on the wing again. "Come back in a couple of days." He said as he carefully placed Maria on a cart and made sure she was comfortable.

Allen then turned to his desk and picked up the black office phone that sat there. "Miranda," He spoke into the receiver after she picked up. "Please send Johnny in. Injured bird with broken wing."

"O-Okay, Allen." She replied.

After Johnny stopped by and took Maria, Cross turned to the veterinarian.

"If she isn't better within those 'few days,'" The fiery redhead began in a low tone. "I'll fry you into a shish-kabob." He threatened.

Allen snorted at the attempt. "I'd like to see you try, demon. Now go to Hell or wherever and drink your fancy-wancy wine."

Cross growled as he left, but said nothing more.

Unfortunately, the other paranormal was Allen's guardian in case Neah or Mana were absent. Thanks to one small vacation that didn't allow Allen to go, the boy had to suffer from constant demands that Cross dealt out. As a result, and to Neah and Mana's horror, Allen learned many _wonderful_ things about the adult world (ex: cheating a poker, handling debts, sex, etc) all at the tender age of ten.

But Allen pushed all of this out of his mind when the next patient walked in. He looked up from his report on Maria and removed his glasses.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi grinned as he bounded over to the examination table.

"It's Allen," The young man immediately shot out in annoyance. It was instinct by now.

"Right, Moyashi-chan."

Allen growled irritably before looking down at his clipboard.

"Check-up, is it?" He read. "Place him on the table."

"Okay," Lavi said brightly as he placed a hug russet colored hare on the table.

"How're you today, Deak?" Allen asked the rabbit as his eyes skimmed over the animal's outer appearance.

' _I've been better,'_ He replied in a Scottish accent. _'I see nuthin' wrong with me. I don't understand the point in bein' 'ere."_

"Hmm, he seems to be doing fine," Allen concluded as he began petting the rabbit.

' _Oooh, there.'_ The rabbit melted under his touch. _'Thass the good stuff there,'_

"That's great." Lavi grinned happily. "Oh yeah, I heard from Lenalee that you're coming with us to the club tonight."

"Yep," Allen grinned as he handed Lavi the rabbit. "I figure it's good to take a break once in a while."

"That's great, Moyashi-chan!"

"It's _Allen_."

Lavi ignored him. "I'll see you then!" He heaved the rabbit onto his chest as he walked out of the door.

 _Christ, I think Lavi has more energy than poor Deak does._ Allen thought as he stared at the young man's retreating back dumbly.

Allen sat down at his desk again with a sigh. He glanced at the clock before setting his clipboard with Deak's report down. It looked like he had just enough time to see one more patient before heading to the back to help out Maria.

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but hissed in annoyance when the familiar scent hit him. He plastered on a fake, sugary smile as the man he hated strolled in.

"Hello, Kanda."

* * *

Kanda navigated his car in reverse into a parking space. It was a habit. He hated dealing with idiots in cars, so he opted for the fastest way out. Gently, he picked up Mugen from the shotgun seat, got out of the car, and strolled into the building.

Miranda jumped slightly when Kanda seemed to sneak up to the desk.

 _W-Was he a ninja in his p-past life?_ Miranda sweatdropped.

"Mugen's here for his check-up," Kanda stated in a clipped tone.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked. "Y-You'll be after Lavi Bookman a-and Deak."

"Tch," Kanda spat at the news of the annoying Usagi being in the vicinity, but he nodded anyway.

The young man headed for the waiting area, where he saw the sleazy redhead Cross and his canary Maria, and the two usagis, as promised by Miranda. To Kanda's greatest displeasure, Lavi spotted him immediately.

"Hiya, Yuu-chan! Are you here for a check-up?" Lavi greeted enthusiastically.

Kanda growled lowly. "Don't call me that, Baka Usagi. Or would you like me to let Mugen loose on your chibi version?" As if to prove his master's point, Mugen's gaze began sharp and predatory, and stared at the rabbit on Lavi's lap as if he were a five-star main course.

Lavi gasped dramatically and hugged Deak closer. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't call me by my first name then!"

"Excuse me, but would you two brats kindly _shut the hell up?"_ Cross hissed. "Your bitching is hurting my ears. In case you were too blind to realize it, Maria is hurt and needs some peace and quiet!"

That was when Kanda noticed Maria's slightly twisted wing. He grumbled, but quieted for the animal's sake, though his angry expression did not change.

Lenalee suddenly came out of one of the doors, carrying Lady in her arms. "Oh, Kanda," She smiled. "You're here too? Is it time for Mugen's check-up?" She asked, bending down and reaching out to the cat. She petted his head and Mugen ignored her, but did not necessarily shy away. "I think he's starting to like me a little more, huh?"

"More like getting used to you always touching him."

Lenalee rolled her eyes before Miranda called out. "M-Maria! You're n-next to see D-Dr. Walker!"

"It's about goddamn time," Cross growled as he stood up with Maria's cage. "That snot-nosed brat should hurry it up. I could have made the trip to hell and back _three times._ "

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda watched as he disappeared behind the door and into the halls.

"Cross really does have a terrible personality. I feel sorry for Allen when he has to deal with him." The girl of the group sighed.

Meanwhile, Mugen and Lady communicated through meows and trills.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Lena said, wonder present in her tone.

"Tch, probably nothing."

"Anyways, I invited Allen to come with us to White Ark tonight. Just letting you guys know." She casually stated.

"Really?"

"What."

Lavi and Kanda responded at the same time.

…You can guess who said what.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lavi, Kanda, he's coming with us. Don't complain about it and make him feel bad."

"Sweet!"

"What."

…You can guess again who said what.

Lenalee sighed. "See you guys tonight." And with that, she left with a tired Lady in her arms.

"Moyashi-chan is coming with us tonight! He rarely goes out that late! How awesome can this night get?!" Lavi was vibrating with excitement.

Kanda didn't reply, but he was throwing a tantrum in his head. _Why does that Baka Moyashi have to be everywhere?!_

Cross came into the room, but his cage was empty.

"D-Deak! You're n-next!'

"Okay, Miss Miranda!" Lavi replied cheerfully as he picked up Deak and headed for Allen's examination room.

Kanda was finally alone with Mugen in peace and quiet, though Miranda was still in a corner working silently. He closed his eyes and waited silently for his turn, stroking Mugen gently and feeling the vibrations of his body from his soft purrs.

About ten minutes or so later, Lavi returned, dragging a somewhat content and annoyed Deak with him.

"Deak's 'lright." Lavi grinned.

"Tch, I think your usagi need to go on a diet." Kanda countered, staring at the huge size and belly of the animal.

Lavi shook his head. "Sorry, Yuu-chan, but he's actually the normal size for a Flemish Giant rabbit."

Before Kanda could get his panties in a twist over his first name again, Miranda's voice called out, "M-Mugen!"

"Tch, you got lucky this time, Usagi. I won't forget this," Kanda picked up Mugen.

Lavi simply grinned and waved goodb- er, waved _Deak_ around to say farewell.

Kanda entered the hallway leading to the Moyashi's office. Once he strolled in, his eyes were immediately blinded by the brightness of a fucking annoying fake smile.

The person he loathed smiled brightly.

"Hello, Kanda."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is a little tedious, but I think it's important in order to understand Allen's lifestyle and his current relationship with other characters (most importantly, Kanda).**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	4. Animals (The Third Sin)

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! You're all so funny. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Animals**

 **The Third Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kanda was never one to censor his thoughts.

"Tch. Wipe that fucking fake smile off your face."

Allen sighed as he stood up, clipboard tucked under his arm. It was like this every time he saw the Japanese.

"Please place Mugen on the table." He said, ignoring his patient's rude comments.

Kanda complied, placing the cat on the examination table.

"How're you doing today, Mugen?" Allen asked, going forward and touching the animal's head.

But before Mugen could reply, Kanda intervened. "Why do you even do that? They don't talk back." He huffed.

Allen saw Mugen shoot an annoyed glare at his owner, causing the vet to hold back his laughter.

"Well, Kanda," Allen began, hiding his amusement behind a poker face. "I always do that. It makes, not only me, but the animals comfortable as well."

"Tch, whatever."

"Anyways, how're you?" Allen repeated to the cat as he began his examination.

' _I'm fine,'_ The Norwegian Forest cat replied, leaning towards Allen's touch. _'Fine, healthy, strong.'_ He listed with in a smooth voice as he began climbing on Allen's arms. _'I'm more worried about you… Kanda is trying to make you angry.'_

Allen sighed inwardly. Mugen really doesn't deserve a master like Kanda. At first, Mugen was just like his master: grumpy, quiet, uncooperative. He only stuck to Kanda. It took some time, but after the cat learned about Allen and his ability to communicate, they became good acquaintances. Mugen himself was a wise cat and knew a bit about the were-cougars, though he hadn't seen one before Allen. This meant that he knew what would happen if Allen were to get angry.

Allen nodded, showing Mugen that he got the hint. Mugen purred and began to climb onto Allen's shoulders, winding his body around Allen's neck. The vet noticed Kanda's anger beginning to boil over, but did not chose to change the situation.

 _Well, since he was trying to make me angry…_ Allen thought, but he didn't really mean it.

When Kanda's stare began to make Allen feel like it was his fault that Mugen was being so cozy, he finally said, "Come on down now, Mugen, or your owner is going to blow up like a puffer fish if you keep going."

This only seemed to make Kanda inflate even more, at which Allen giggled a bit.

' _But your shoulders are more comfortable than Kanda's,'_ The cat groaned. _'Although soft, they are well built while Kanda is all tough muscles.'_ Mugen sunk his head deeper into Allen's neck. _'Don't want to go. Hair so fluffy too.'_

Allen blushed at the details the cat was giving him.

 _Muscular shoulders…_

He quickly stopped himself from going any farther, and he wished he could scold the cat, but if he said anything out loud, things could get really awkward, really fast.

Allen gently plucked Mugen from his shoulders. The cat mewed in protest, but didn't struggle, which Allen was thankful for. He handed Mugen back to Kanda.

"He seems to be doing perfectly fine, Kanda."

"Tch, Moyashi." Kanda spat through gritted teeth as he took his precious jewel back into his arms.

Allen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's Allen, Bakanda."

' _Oh, don't start this again!'_ Mugen meowed in complaint, catching the attention of the two males. _'As much as we are friends, I want to sleep.'_

Allen dropped the argument for the cat's sake. "You should head back now. Mugen seems to be a bit sleepy."

Kanda's eyes visibly softened in Allen's presence at the sleepy Mugen. He snorted inwardly at the man's behavior. It seemed that he spoiled his cherished Mugen a bit.

"See you tonight with the others," Allen said in farewell as Kanda began to leave the room.

"Tch."

' _See you later, Moyashi,'_ Mugen's soft mew carried over, only because of Allen's heightened hearing.

He sighed heavily.

Nevermind. Mugen is _exactly_ like Kanda.

* * *

When five o'clock rolled around at the office, Allen was grateful. Thankfully the only real problem of the day was Maria, and he was able to fix her up efficiently and gently, with the professionalism and eloquence his assistants knew him to have.

He strode out of his office once he had packed up a few reports to take home in his briefcase, heading to Miranda's desk.

"It's five o'clock, Miranda. You, Johnny, and Tapp can leave now." He said pleasantly.

"O-Oh!" Miranda looked at her desk clock. "Al-Already? Thank you, A-Allen." She said politely.

Allen smiled at her and headed out of the building.

As he drove home, he reflected on his day. It was like any other: wake up, go to work, go home, work a bit at home, go to bed. Maybe there was the occasional outing, but nothing else. The White Ark is usually where he ended up if he felt like going out at all.

Well, it wasn't like anything was ever going to happen to him. Besides the Noah clan and some others, like Cross, nobody knew he even existed. But it was no matter. Allen wanted to maintain this peace as long as possible, though his human friends didn't know this.

He pulled up into his driveway and entered the house.

As he toed off his shoes, Allen called, "Neah! Crown! Tim! I'm home!"

" _ **ALLEN!"**_

The young man didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he was slammed to the floor by a barrage of feathers, fur, and hair. It was like being hit by that crazy dragon lady some years ago when she challenged him to a football game; the Noah Clan against the Chan Dragon Tribe.

Luckily, this impact was much more safe and light, as in _at least he wasn't unconscious for five whole days_ safe.

"Oof!" Was all he managed to get out.

He saw weird snitches with tails in his vision, spinning around. He quickly shook the image off before staring, disapprovingly, at the here who decided to tackle him. Well… tried to.

"Plmf geff offff," Allen's muffled voice sounded through feathers.

' _We missed you!'_ Crown yowled.

Timcanpy, who decided it was a good idea to sit on Allen's face, chirped, _'You sure took your sweet time!'_

"You're so much better than watching re-runs of Star Wars," Neah cried.

As much as Allen wanted to reply, he couldn't.

"Mmmmpppppppffffffff!" Allen screamed, though the sound was muffled behind the golden plumage.

' _Tim, I think you're preventing Allen from breathing, let alone talking.'_ Crown noted as she leaped off of their owner.

' _Oh,'_ Tim looked down. ' _Whoops!'_ He replied sheepishly, flying off of his face.

Allen gasped loudly and took in a deep breath of air, trying to soothe the burning in his lungs from lack of oxygen. He spat out a few stray feathers before attempting to sit up, but still, something prevented him.

He looked down at his body. "Neah," he began flatly. "Please get off my legs."

"Are you okay, Allen?" He said, completely ignoring his request.

"Yes, uncle, I'm fine." He sighed. "Today was as busy as always. And to counter your words, Tim, I always come home around this time."

' _Well it felt like forever!'_ He whined.

Allen shook his head in amusement. "Anyways," He said as he stood up, kicking his uncle in the face to get him off his other leg. "I'm joining Lenalee, Lavi, and Bakanda at your club tonight, Neah."

His uncle immediately brightened up, forgetting about the kick to his face. "You're actually going out at night?!"

Allen didn't get a chance to answer because Crown yowled indigently, _'What?! You're going to leave us again?!'_

Allen patted the cat's head. "Sorry, Crown, but I want to spend some time with other people, you know?"

Crown swiped her tail along the floor sadly. _'Oh, alright, I get it. There are many other nights. Just don't forget to feed me!'_

' _And me!'_ Timcanpy added quickly.

Allen laughed. "Of course I won't."

"What time do you have to be at the Ark?" Neah asked.

"At six, but I'm hoping to finish up a few reports on the animals first."

"Oh come on! I'm sure it can wait," Neah whined.

"No, no it really can't or I'll be behind. Plus I'd rather not do it after I come back from the club dead tired." Allen countered sensibly.

"Then I'll at least leave with you instead of leaving at seven like normal." He replied nonchalantly.

"Neah," Allen stared sternly at his uncle. "It will still be daylight out."

"Don't worry! I'll be wearing gloves, some sunglasses, a hat, and some sunscreen as always." He replied, smiling.

"Take the umbrella too."

"No. It'll look weird!" He replied stubbornly.

"Then wait until it's totally dark."

"I want to go with you."

"Then what _can_ you do?"

"I can wear a hat or a hoodie." Then, as an afterthought, "And stick to the shadows."

Allen sighed in defeat. "Fine. Now let go of my legs."

Neah finally climbed off of his nephew before doing a happy dance as Allen went upstairs to work a bit before getting ready.

A meow and a chirp alerted him of the animals' presence. Neah sighed.

 _Right. Time to feed the animals._

* * *

Kanda arrived home with Mugen purring in his arms. _Damn that Moyashi. Damn him and his connection to Mugen. What the hell does Mugen see in that Moyashi anyways?_

He gently laid the calm and snoozing Mugen in his cat bed.

A phone called reverberated through his complex, but it didn't wake the cat. With a grunt, Kanda pulled out his iPhone to check the caller ID. When he read the name, he silently swore.

 _Of all the people…_ Kanda picked up, knowing the man would keep calling until he did (learned _that_ the hard way).

"What do you want, old man?" He barked.

"Yuu-kun! How are you doing, my boy?" Tiedoll's voice sounded through the other end of his phone.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name."

"Oh, don't be like that, Yuu-kun! But back to my question- how are you?"

Kanda wanted to punch something.

"I'm perfectly fine," He pushed out through gritted teeth. "What is it that you want?"

"You're surprisingly cooperative today, Yuu-kun."

Kanda growled. "Get to the point, old man!"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us tonight to a family gathering at Jeryy's Eatery…" He let the sentence sink in for a moment. "Would you?"

" _Us" as in the rest of those idiots… besides Marie._ Kanda silently thanked Lenalee for organizing the night's plans, despite the presence of the Usagi and Moyashi.

"Can't," Kanda answered curtly. "Lenalee invited me out tonight."

Another voice responded from the background: Daisya. "Awwe, that's too bad! Where ya goin'? Is it a date? Wait, is she hooking you up with someone?"

Realization hit Kanda. "Did you put me on speaker, old man?"

"Well, of course! Your family misses you, Yuu-kun! It's really not the same anymore with everyone out of the nest."

"GO TO HELL, OLD MAN!" Kanda screamed, hanging up quickly.

He took deep breaths to calm himself, hoping to keep from punching something and waking Mugen (who slept through the entire conversation- out cold).

Kanda strode over to the couch and flopped onto it. He had nothing to do. He didn't have a job yet due to his abusive language, but careful saving and planning allowed him to live comfortably alone. For now. He needed a new job soon.

Picking up the remote from the kotatsu in front of him, he turned on the TV to pass the time. He didn't get up unless he needed to (once to eat soba, twice to go to the bathroom). After a series of popular horror movies that didn't faze him at all, Kanda saw that it was almost time to go meet with the idiot squad.

With a sigh, he scratched Mugen, who had decided to join him on the couch when "Insidious" started, behind the ears.

"Time for me to meet Lenalee and the… others." Kanda said.

"Meow."

Kanda smirked and got off the couch before heading towards his bedroom to change into more… suitable clothing.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in a review! :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	5. Club (The Fourth Sin)

**Lol, I went MIA like I usually do. I wanted to update over Spring Break, but something (I don't remember) got in the way. Anyway, like WOFWalker said for this chapter, I have no idea what goes on in night clubs XD. Oh well.**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Club**

 **The Fourth Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Neah! Are you done yet?!" Allen shouted as he waited for his uncle.

"Coming!" Neah came down the stairs and nearly squealed at Allen's cute appearance.

Allen wore a white vest with a smokey grey button-up underneath. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the collar was popped open comfortably so that he showed some skin. Some checkered patterned bracelets on his left wrist. His washed out black jeans were coupled with a purple belt and a chain on his left side. On his feet are black converse, and his shoulder-length hair was tied in a low ponytail by an emerald green ribbon.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Neah exclaimed.

Allen shivered in horror. "Please stop – you're reminding me of Sheryl. And should you say 'handsome' not 'adorable?'"

He stopped when a bright flash of white light blinded him and he heard a little _snap._

"Neah!"

Said man pouted from behind his iPhone. "But you look really nice!"

Allen rolled his eyes with a huff. "Thanks, but please remember that you're at _least_ 20 years older than me."

"Not in spirit! And body!"

The albino sighed but then smiled. "You're not bad looking yourself."

Neah is wearing a dark blue, long sleeved dress shirt with a loose black tie. Grey, washed out skinny jeans are held up by a white belt. A black fedora hat fit snuggly on top of Neah's messy hair, enough to cover his face from sunlight. A pair of black polarized sunglasses sat on the brim of his hat. A black leather jacket hung on his arm, ready to be worn. Allen could see that his uncle's face was covered in sunscreen.

Neah looked at his iPhone again. "It's about time."

"Behave, Tim, Crown!" Allen called.

' _You owe me salmon later on,'_ Crown piped up.

' _And sweet potato cakes for me!'_ Timcanpy added.

"Seems fair. Come on, Neah."

"Right behind you~"

Allen and Neah left the home, the latter putting on his sunglasses and jacket. He made sure to cover up as much skin as he could. The White Ark was only a 10 minute walk, something that Neah could handle.

They walked, each sharing details about their day. In this case, mostly Allen's.

When they reached the White Ark, Lavi was already there waiting, but Lenalee and Kanda were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Lavi!" Allen called out to the red-head.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan, Neah!" Lavi replied cheerfully.

"How come you always call Neah by his name but not me?" Allen complained as they met up.

"Cuz 'Moyashi-chan' is a cute name. You are small and cute."

Allen gasped mockingly. "How dare you! I believe I'm more cool and conserved."

Neah was smiling widely. "That's what I said too, but Allen doesn't believe me."

Lavi laughed. "Anyways, both of you look nice."

Allen smiled. "You do, too."

Lavi is wearing all black. His tee shirt said "Exorcists Rulez" in white lettering. He wore black skinny jeans, combat boots, belt, and eyepatch. The only color was on his shirt and his red and black cross bandana holding up his hair and his golden hoop earrings.

"Aww, thanks, Moyashi-chan."

Allen sighed in defeat.

"Where are Lenalee and BaKanda?" Allen asked.

"I think Lenalady and Yuu-chan are walking here together," Lavi replied.

"Say that again, Usagi, and I'll skin not only you, but your chibi version too."

The group turned to see Kanda and Lenalee walking towards them.

Lenalee is wearing a pretty purple lace dress that reached her knees. A purple ribbon tied at the front surrounded her waist. She wore purple, open-toed high heels. Silver bracelets dangled from her wrists. A small purple purse added to her ensemble, and it was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was let down, sleek and smooth, with a slight wave in it.

Kanda wore a navy blue, sleeveless turtleneck on. A dark grey suit jacket covered his frame. Dark grey pants fit comfortably around his waist, and on his feet were black slip-ons. His long hair was tied back by a dark purple hair tassel.

Allen could see the muscles rippling beneath the turtleneck as the young Japanese moved. Allen flushed in indignation when he realized he was staring too much at the arsehole. With a quick shake of his head, he smiled, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind again that day.

"You look splendid, Lenalee." Allen complimented the young girl.

"Ya, Lenalee, what the Brit said," Lavi followed up.

"Aw, thanks guys," Lenalee smiled brightly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"And Yuu looks good too!"

"Shut up, Usagi! Are we going in or are we just going to stand around here in the cold?" Kanda snapped.

"No need to fight," Neah intervened. "We're going in."

The group entered the club. Cigarette smoke and the scent of alcohol thickened the air. Bright, colorful lights flashed throughout the entire area. Allen could see the bartender, Alma Karma, making drinks for his customers. Allen scowled when he saw Cross nearby, drinking wine and flirting with women.

"What's with the scowl, Allen-chan?" Lavi's brow was creased. It was strange to see Allen with anything other than a relaxed, irritated, or smiley expression.

 _At least he isn't calling me 'Moyashi-chan.'_ Allen mentally sighed.

"Cross is here," Allen nodded his head in Cross's direction.

"Ohhhh, the womanizer, hm?" Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Like you're one to talk," Kanda grumbled.

Lavi placed his hands on the middle of his chest, feigning hurt. "You wound me, Yuu! I only express my _interest_ in the ladies. I'll have you know I'm actually bi."

Allen stared disbelievingly at the rabbit. "Right…" He had never seen Lavi flirting with a man before.

"Who's right?" A voice sounded behind the albino.

Allen spun around and ended up face-to-face with Tyki.

"Tyki!" Neah exclaimed cheerfully. "I see that you've finally decided to show up!"

"Yes, I made it. It's a miracle with how my schedule has been these last few weeks, but I wanted to check out your nightclub the first free night I could get." He grinned. "I'm glad I came – you've created a wonderful club." The newcomer replied smoothly.

He wore a black jacket that reached down to the middle of his calves, black suit pants, and black dress shoes. A black tie was wrapped around the collar of his white dress shirt. A grey vest covered his tie and shirt, and white gloves covered his hands. His black curls were slicked back and bunched up on the back of his neck. His umber skin glowed under the various colored lighting. Most strikingly of all, however, were his golden eyes, which gleamed in an almost predatory way as he smirked at the group.

"Thanks for coming!" Neah beamed.

"Ah, and if you don't mind," Tyki began. "I'll crash at your place, Neah, Allen."

The latter shook his head with a smile. "No, we don't. You're always welcome in our household."

"Thank you."

Kanda and the other's hung back as the group spoke to each other. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly at the way Allen smiled and devoted his attention to the mysterious stranger. _'You're always welcome in our household!'_ Kanda imagined Allen squealing mockingly. _Honestly what the fuck._ He rolled his eyes.

"May I ask who your company is tonight?" Tyki's voice suddenly stopped the Japanese man's thoughts.

"Ah yes!" Allen snapped to his usual polite self. "Can't believe I forgot." He laughed. "Everyone, this is Tyki Mikk. He's a distant relative of Neah and I." Allen smoothly lied. "Tyki, meet Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yuu."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Us too," Lenalee smiled. "You know, you look just like Neah. I'm surprised you two aren't twins!"

Kanda grunted at the man and said nothing, being the antisocial prick that he is. What Allen found strange, however, was the way that Lavi said nothing, but stared at Tyki with his mouth agape instead. Neah also noticed and nudged the rabbit in the ribs, successfully waking him up.

"Ahahaha, whoops! Got a bit distracted. Yes, nice to meet you, Tyki-chan." Lavi held out a hand.

Tyki took the hand and shook it.

"I hope we get the chance to get to know each other later on, seeing that you already have a pet name for me," Tyki purred, his eyes half lidded and smoldering.

Lavi melted right there.

Allen rolled his eyes at his "cousin," not really catching on to the reasons for Lavi's behavior. "Come on, Lavi, we don't have any time to waste. We came here to have some quote unquote fun time, as you told me before."

"Aw, no need to be hard on him, Shounen,"

Allen flinched. _Why does everyone have a nickname for me?_ And Tyki only ever called him that when he had some sort of ulterior motive.

"How about you let him show me around the club a bit?"

Neah jumped in before Lavi could reply. "Great idea! Go on, Lavi, show Tyki around."

With a slight push, the rabbit was pushed into the vampire's clutches.

"I think I'll enjoy my night here a little more than I anticipated. And while we're at it, we might as well _discuss_ what you were distracted by." Tyki purred.

Lavi simply seemed wonderstruck as Tyki dragged him away.

Allen turned to his uncle and raised a brow.

"What?" He shrugged. "Lavi said he's bi. I know for sure Tyki swings both ways too. _And_ they're obviously interested in each other. I just gave Lavi a little _push_." Neah grinned. "Pun intended."

Allen shook his head at the man's antics. "Come on, let's go grab some drinks."

The group of, now, four, headed towards the bar. Alma noticed them when they came close.

"Hey, guys! How're you all doing today?" He grinned, revealing slightly pointy teeth. They showed his true nature as a werewolf, not that the humans know.

Lenalee sat on one of the stools. "We're all fine. What about you, Alma?"

"Pretty good. Pay is great too, boss." Alma added as he wiped a glass.

"It's all thanks to your hard work, Alma. And there's no need to call me that," Neah replied.

"Speaking of jobs, have you found one yet, Yuu?" Alma asked.

"Tch, no," He scowled.

"You don't have a job, Kanda?" Allen perked up in interest.

"Not your problem, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen huffed. "Or is your brain too small to comprehend that? It probably is after working so hard to grow your tranny-like hair."

Kanda growled, but before he could do anything else, Alma quickly whacked them on their heads.

"Ow, Alma!" Allen tenderly touched his head. "That hurt!"

Kanda seemed indifferent to the pain, but Allen could see a lump forming.

"There's no fighting at the bar, you two." Alma scolded.

Neah sighed happily. "I'm glad I hired you, Alma."

"Well I won't be here all the time." He replied, his tone cast in worry. "You better hire a bodyguard or something soon."

Neah ignored the bartender and changed topics. "How're the others doing, by the way?" He asked, meaning the rest of Alma's pack.

"They're fine. They went on a trip to Washington." Alma replied, now switching to wiping down the counter.

"'Others?'" Lenalee piped up.

"Family," Alma supplied.

Lenalee looked to Kanda, confused, but he seemed to be staring somewhere else.

The girl giggled and poked Kanda on the shoulder. "Something _bothering_ you?" She sang teasingly.

Kanda swiveled his head and glared at her. Unfazed, Lenalee continued to grin back calmly.

"Um… did I miss something here?" Allen asked when he noticed the staring contest.

"Nope. Nothing. Nada, Allen. Come, Kanda. Follow me." She smiled with a mysterious laugh. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Alma, Neah, and Allen.

After a while, Neah finally said, "Are those two together?"

Allen shook his head and quizzically replied, "Not that I know of…"

"Aw, just leave that grumpy Yuu alone." Alma said. "Anyways, I want to pass you guys a message." His tone became serious as he leaned forward, and Allen and Neah perked up to listen more attentively. Alma is a bartender on the outside, but in reality, he collects information about any activity in the paranormal world.

"There are rumors around that a rogue vampire is loose," He whispered. "A female with blonde hair by the name of Eliade Shilverase. She sucks her victims up dry, and all of her targets have been men anywhere from 15 to their 20s. Last I heard, she was spotted in Salt Lake City, Utah. You all better be on guard – she sounds kind of crazy."

"We will," Neah replied seriously. "You stay safe too."

"Well, for now, we should just kick back and relax," Allen said with a sigh. "I don't usually come out in the open like this, as you know, Alma."

"Alright," Alma's mood brightened back up. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a daiquiri."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"And you, sir?" Alma turned to Neah.

"Again, no need to call me 'sir.'" The man sweatdropped. "You know what I want. I want the 'special.'"

"Oh yeah, I forgot who you were for a second there." Alma said with a straight face as he began preparing Allen's drink.

"…Am I supposed to be insulted or flattered by that?"

"Neither." Allen and Alma sang.

* * *

 **Werewolf Trivia:**

 **\- When angered, body part of wolves occasionally pop out. Mostly just the tail and ears.**

 **\- Need to shave. Often.**

 **\- Need to eat plenty of meat.**

 **\- Are able to shift into huge wolves. Think Twilight sized.**

 **\- Eternal life, but can be fallible if body is damaged beyond repair.**

 **\- Regeneration, night-vision, great strength, sharp senses.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review! ;)**

 **~Crescent T.**


	6. Fangs (The Fifth Sin)

**Sorry I disappeared, but it's summer now, so I think my updates will be more regular. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Fangs**

 **The Fifth Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Oi, watch it!" Kanda snarled, trying to pull his wrist from Lenalee's grasp in vain. _Where does she get this strength?_

"Stop being a grumpy pants," Lenalee huffed as she ignored Kanda's struggles. "Oh, look. There's a nice, dark corner over here. Let's talk." She spun around and faced him directly. "Look, when are you going to tell Allen about your honest feelings?"

"What do you mean? He's just an annoying Moyashi – nothing else." Kanda retorted, finally managing to wrench his wrist out of her iron grip.

Lenalee groaned in frustration. "Not that! Your _real_ feelings. You like him!"

Kanda nearly choked.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Kanda demanded.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend that you don't care. I see you staring at him most whenever we four are together. Plus, it's always 'Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi,' every time we meet." She punctuated the nickname with a wave of her hand.

Kanda growled lowly. "Staring at him doesn't mean anything! And if you've paid _any_ attention, you'd already know that the Usagi is calling him 'Moyashi' too."

"Lavi doesn't stare at Allen as much as you do. _And,_ as Neah stated, he's already on cloud nine with that Tyki man." Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Tch."

"Give it up, Kanda. You like him. And judging from his _less obvious_ stares, he likes you too."

Kanda could feel his mind slowly wrapping around that.

"You're saying the Moyashi likes me?" He said slowly.

"That's what I just said, yes." After a moment, she continued, "But I don't think he's realized it yet. He does a better job of hiding it than you, at least." She grinned. "When I saw him staring at your abs earlier, that confirmed it for me."

"Ughhh…" Kanda groaned, but then his head snapped up. "Wait, he was staring at my abs?"

Lenalee ignored Kanda, irking him. "You better tell him soon… or I will." She threatened.

With that said, she waltzed away.

Kanda could feel his resolve breaking down. He ran a hand down his face with a groan.

"Hey, handsome. Having problems?" A voice asked in a tone Kanda assumed was supposed to be sultry, but was actually nasally.

Kanda looked up to see a woman, her blonde hair tied into pigtails. She wore _waaay_ too much makeup. Her curvy body was accented by a tight, short outfit that was dark blue and white. Her sleeves were detached, starting at the middle of her upper arm and ending in strands at her fingertips. Long dark blue stocking ran up past her knees and up to the middle of her thighs, but they were peppered with holes to show off her smooth, pale skin. On her head was a small dark blue hat with a light purple spade on it.

She fluttered her lashes at him while twirling a strand of her hair with one finger.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

"No," He finally responded. "What do you want?" He said flatly.

She pouted at his cold attitude. "I'm just trying to have a good time here… and I noticed you were standing her alone. Did you come with anyone tonight?"

His thoughts ran to his conversation with Lenalee, but it was gone in a flash.

"It's none of your business," He replied curtly.

She let out a tinkling laugh that did not convince Kanda at all. "No need to be so grumpy! How about we start with introductions?" She leaned closer to him. "I'm Eliade."

Kanda tried to move around her. "And I'm out of here."

Before Kanda could escape, Eliade grabbed his arm tightly and pushed herself closer to him. Their bodies were flush together and she pressed her breasts to his chest.

 _Goddamn women and their inhuman strength._ Kanda spat mentally as he attempted to wrench himself out her hold. "Let go of me, woman." He hissed.

"Aww, don't be like that," She purred, running a hand down the back of his neck. Every hair rose and his instincts screamed at him to run away as fast as possible.

She pushed herself even closer, if that was even possible, and gazed at him with half lidded eyes before dipping her head into the crook of his neck. He felt her lips ghost over his jugular.

Fed up, Kanda yelled, "I said to get the fuck off me!" He forcefully pushed her away, and in doing so, felt something sharp graze his neck.

He slapped a palm to the wound and pulled his hand back to see blood on it.

 _That fucking bitch!_

"You'll be mine soon, handsome." The woman smirked and melted into the crowds of dancing people.

Kanda glared at her form, not understanding her parting words. Shaking her head, he decided to forget about her. He wiped his hand on his pants with a disgusted grunt before heading for the bar. He saw Lenalee and Neah talking to Neah, and Allen nursing his cocktail. Just as Kanda approached the group, Tyki and Lavi showed up too.

Well, it was more like Tyki half-carrying a stumbling and very red in the face Lavi.

"I think your friend here had a _tad_ bit too much to drink," Tyki stated calmly as he gently placed Lavi on an open stool. The Usagi's face matched his hair.

"Hubbawa yala toshiro gausume," Lavi slurred with a whacked out grin.

"I think that's our cue to head home," Allen said.

"Lavi won't be able to back home like this," Lenalee replied worriedly as she poked the rabbit. "Kanda can he crash at yours tonight?"

"Why the hell would I let him do that?"

"Because if you don't, I can always tell-"

"Alright, al _right_!" Kanda interrupted. Allen, Neah, and Alma stared at Lenalee in amazement.

 _She's got dirt._ Neah and Alma thought.

"Lena, please tell me the secret to getting Kanda like that," Allen said.

She winked at him with a giggle. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out sooner or later…" She then added, "Depending on how Kanda acts."

Kanda noted the way Allen pouted slightly. He also noticed that Lenalee was smirking evilly at him and he quickly looked away. The samurai grabbed the rabbit by the arm.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"But Yuuuuuuuu~ I wanna staaaaayyyy with the handsooooome huuuuunk~" Lavi whined.

Tyki grinned wickedly. "Well, I now know that Lavi is the type to be honest when drunk."

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you're handsome?" Neah teased.

Tyki placed his hands over the center of his chest, pretending to look hurt. "You wound me! I thought we were supposed to be the best of buddies."

Neah only laughed in reply.

"See you guys later," Lenalee waved goodbye as she left with Kanda and Lavi.

Allen, Neah, Alma, and Tyki waved back.

Kanda exited the nightclub with Lavi and Lenalee in tow. Although they haven't been at the nightclub that long, it was already dark out.

After a long silence, Kanda spoke. "Are you going to crash at my place too or what?"

Lenalee was quiet for a moment, in thought, before replying, "Nah, if I do, Komui will worry."

Kanda grunted in reply and continued on.

He dropped Lenalee off at her house and walked down the road while dragging the drunk Usagi behind him.

He entered his apartment complex and dumped the Usagi on the couch. He filled a glass with water in the kitchen before prying open Lavi's lips and forcing the clear liquid down his throat, not wanting to listen to the rabbit's complaints the next morning. After a quick shower and feeding Mugen, Kanda plopped down on his bed and slept.

* * *

Kanda felt feverish and cold at the same time when he woke up the next morning. His head and body were aching as if it was coming down from a run on overdrive.

 _Am I sick?_

But he also knew that he never got sick. It was probably some trash he had at the bar last night, but he still felt as though his brain was operating on a new level compared to yesterday.

He probably just fell asleep before his hair got dry.

Kanda yawned and stretched before getting up from bed. He ambled towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After he finished putting toothpaste on the brush, he looked up and opened his mouth, but the toothbrush never went in because his mind was completely consumed by what he saw.

Sharp, white, pointy incisors sprouted from his canines. Deadly and dangerous. In other words, fangs. Like those goddamn vampires from _Twilight_.

"WHAT THE FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK?!"

Kanda dropped his toothbrush in shock.

"Kanda?"

Kanda snapped his mouth shut, covered it with his hand, and whipped around to see a drowsy Lavi standing at the doorway. Obviously still sleepy since he called Kanda by his last name properly.

"Whaddaya screamin' for?" He yawned into a hand. "Oh, and thanks for bringing me here. What are ya coverin' your mouth for?" Lavi questioned, clearly noticing his friend's odd move.

Kanda hissed. Lavi threw his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa. No need to get into a hissy fit, Kanda."

"Hissy fit?!" Kanda repeated from behind his hand.

Lavi scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I mean, I know you're grumpy in the mornings." _And afternoons… and nights…_ Lavi added mentally. "But screamin' like that kind of shocked me."

"If you want shock, I have one for you!" Kanda dropped his hand and bared his fangs at the Usagi.

Lavi gaped, his eyes wide open now. Looks like fangs can clear away sleepiness.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT?!" Lavi yelped. "YOU HAVE FANGS!"

Kanda hissed again and clapped his hands over his ears. Lavi's yell hurt is now magnified hearing.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now find a way to fix it!" Kanda seethed, trying to calm himself down.

"Why am I in charge?!"

" _Because,_ despite how annoying you are, you have an uncanny ability to get things fixed. Now fix it!"

"Alright, Yuu. Just sit down on the couch and I'll find something." And with that, he whipped away.

Kanda shakily strode to the couch and sat down.

"Meow."

Kanda looked and saw Mugen had decided to take a seat next to him, but the cat's wellbeing wasn't on his mind at the moment.

Blood. Rich, tangy blood. Kanda could smell the pulsing liquid flowing in his cat. _It only takes one bite._ Kanda traced his tongue over his lips, but he stopped himself. Did he just think about drinking his precious Mugen?

Wide-eyed, Kanda quickly scooted away from his cat, trying to stay away from the temptation and such thoughts. Poor Mugen looked confused on why his owner acted that way. Mugen seemed to sniff the air a bit before staring at Kanda. A staring contest ensued between them, making Kanda feel slightly worried if this should be happening. Then to Kanda's relief, Mugen simply meowed and padded away.

"Hey, Yuu, I found something!" Lavi appeared with Kanda's laptop in his hands.

Kanda growled. " _Don't call me that_ unless you want your throat ripped open."

Lavi gulped and cupped his throat with a hand. "Er… yeah… right." He placed the laptop on the kotatsu table and began talking. "Anyways, I checked online and there's a website. Apparently, you've become a paranormal."

"Wait. What do you mean, paranormal?"

Lavi let out a weak laugh. "Ha, ha. You see, to me, your fangs kinda scream 'vampire!' So I went through the website and they had a little survey to check if you are actually a paranormal. And being the good friend that I am, I did it for you, and it turns out, you're a vampire."

The cogs in Kanda's brain began to turn. Slowly, and surely.

"Are you fucking saying I'm a fucking vampire?"

"Actually, that's what the website stated."

"…Bullshit."

"…I knew it would come to this. Sooo, what should we do?"

Kanda's eye twitched.

Lavi grinned and brightened up. "Hey, maybe Lenalady and Moyashi-chan can help up with this!"

It wasn't long before Kanda began to reach out to Lavi in order to strangle him.

Unfortunately, Lavi's reflexes were just as quick as the would-be samurai's.

"Ack!" Lavi dodged. "It was just a suggestion, Yuu-chan! At least call Lenalee! She might be able to help. I mean, knowing her, she probably reads those paranormal romance novels."

"Fuck no. Let's keep this just between us. No one else needs to know." Kanda growled.

"Okay, okay. But at least follow the website. I mean, what are we gonna do if you really burn in sunlight?" Lavi asked.

"No sunlight is going to keep me inside like some sort of a recluse." Kanda retorted.

Lavi thought on it for a moment. "Then how about we test that?"

Lavi went to the nearest window, opening the blinds slightly to let in a little sunlight.

"Try," Lavi encouraged.

Kanda reluctantly came forward and stuck his hand in the ray of light. Immediately, he began to feel a burn on his skin. He hissed as he whipped his hand out of the harmful light. Smoke began rising from his burned hand. Lavi watched the whole process, wide-eyed.

"Oh god… you're fucked."

"I can see that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda began to pace. "What the fuck am I going to do?!"

Lavi scratched his head, also stumped. "Well, just avoid sunlight for now. You can wear hats, sunglasses, hoodies, and stuff like that. Oh, and sunscreen might help too."

As much as the Usagi was annoying, Kanda was internally grateful (not that he'd ever admit it) of the Usagi's quick thinking.

"Oh, and stay away from wooden stakes, holy water, garlic, and basically anything that makes sense from the legends we all know – at least until we learn more from the website and whatever else I find." Lavi added.

"Ugggghhhh…."

* * *

 **Vampire Trivia:**

 **\- Even a small graze of a fang can transform someone**

 **\- Pale skin**

 **\- Super strength and speed**

 **\- Regenerative abilities (better than werewolves and werecougars)**

 **\- Can float/fly**

 **\- Can have familiars and control shadows**

 **\- If one doesn't drink blood for a while, they become dizzy, nauseous, and their fangs become elongated**

 **\- Must avoid sun, churches, and holy water**

 **\- Older vampires can withstand the above**

 **\- Vampires can eat fruits and vegetables, but no skin off of them and no other foods**

* * *

 **Well that was fun. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

 **IMPORTANT INFO BELOW:**

 **I wanted to emphasize Kanda's transformation into a vampire. WOFWalker had Kanda go to the bathroom and find out like that, not feel feverish or anything like that. I'm going to explain more about that later.**

 **I also changed some of the traits because I know I'm going to write some Hellsing fanfics and the last thing I need is to mix up vampire traits lol. So vampires in this fic can drink blood of other blood types, but they try not to because the ones that coincide with their own taste the best to them. How about that compromise? I also decided to strike crosses and stakes and occasionally eating all types of human foods.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Crescent T.**


	7. Reveal (The Sixth Sin)

**Hello everyone~ Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things got hectic, and I completely forgot that fanfiction existed lolol. JK that could never happen.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Reveal**

 **The Sixth Deadly Sin**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Allen woke up feeling a bit bleary. He had been awake for most of the night before, thanks to three particularly hyper, wilder animals. And yes, yes he did just call his uncle an animal. Nonetheless, since he was already awake, he trudged downstairs. He didn't have work today, so he didn't bother changing out of his soft, plaid pajama pants and dark tee.

Tyki was already awake, sipping blood from Neah's supply. He licked the blood off his lips before speaking. "Ahh, thank goodness Neah supplied positive blood even though he's a negative."

Allen snorted. "Well, we've learned our lesson from you and the family always barging in whenever you feel like it."

"You know us and love us."

"No, you just bother us." Allen grumbled as he preparing the frying pan. "You know what I should do? I should just switch the labels on the bags. That should be a laugh."

Tyki grimaced and looked hurt. "How could you? Don't do it, please. I'd rather not experience that again."

Allen threw a smirk over his shoulder at his guest as he began packing bacon and eggs into the frying pan. He placed some bread in the toaster. "Just be careful what you drink from now on~" He hummed.

"You're evil, Shounen." Tyki pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, though."

"I'll take it as such. It's the thought that counts, you know."

Tyki sighed and trails of smoke escaped his nose and mouth. His expression was bit forlorn as he watched Allen begin piling his plate with the delicious smelling food. "Haah~ I wish I could eat normal food again."

Allen set his plate down at the table and sat across from Tyki with a brow raised. "You still can." He pointed out as he began to dig in.

"Yeah, but not all the time. Eating a slice of pizza or a small dish of spaghetti from time to time doesn't really satisfy me."

Allen hummed. "Anyway, where's Neah?"

Tyki scoffed. "Is that even supposed to be a question? After what happened during the wee hours of this morning? I'm astonished that you've been able to live with him for the past 60 years." Nonetheless, Tyki answered his question with a shake of his head. "He's sleeping, with Crown and Tim smothering him."

Allen shrugged and quipped back, "First, yes, yes it is a question. Second, that's a good point. Third, I got used to living with him. And finally, they should know by now that that's not gonna choke Neah."

Tyki smirked. "Ah, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Allen scowled at having his own words thrown back at him. He watched with a glare as Tyki's smug grin deepened.

The house phone suddenly began shrieking. Allen and Tyki looked at it as though it were an alien that had demanded it be taken to their leader.

"…It's your phone." Tyki finally said over the shrill ringing.

"I can't remember the last time it rang. You Noahs usually call our cellphones…" He mumbled as he stood up and left his precious breakfast behind.

He stopped the piercing sound of the ringtone with a look of annoyance on his face. "Hello, Walker speaking."

"Oh, hi, Allen! It's Lenalee!"

"Lenalee? Why are you calling so early?"

"It's already noon, Allen. And you wouldn't answer your cell."

"What? Noon? Ohh, I'm gonna kill Neah!" He waited a beat. "Oh, and I left my cell upstairs. Sorry."

Lenalee laughed on the other side of the line. "It's fine! But I guess Neah kept you up longer last night, huh."

"You have no idea." Allen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you've heard anything from Kanda or Lavi today."

"Uhm, no I didn't. Why?"

"It's just that Lavi usually texts me by now after a night out together, but he hasn't yet…" Lenalee's tone steadily sounded more worried. "I feel like something happened to them."

Allen had never been the type to ignore Lenalee's gut instinct. She was a strange human, one with dreams of premonition and "bad feelings." It was probably how she had ended up in his circle of friends. She was the most normal out of all of them, yet somehow didn't have many girlfriends. Allen shifted. "Did you have a dream?"

Lenalee was quiet. "Yes, but it was really vague. I can't remember too much, just that Kanda was looking in a mirror and screaming."

Allen sighed. "Alright, let's check his apartment first since it's close to your place. We can call the police if anything happened."

"Thank you so much, Allen!" She was relieved.

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes ok? I can drive us both to Kanda's."

"Alright, see you then!" She hung up.

Allen returned to his now cold breakfast, and Tyki watched him curiously. "Trouble, Shounen?"

"Nothing I can't handle." He answered, picking up his plate and taking to the kitchen sink. As he came back around and headed for the stairs, he said, "And the name's Allen."

"Hmm, maybe I'll join you. I haven't got anything to do, anyways."

They hurried out to the car after getting dressed.

"Shouldn't we leave Neah a note or something?" Tyki asked as he climbed into the shotgun.

"Nah, we'll be back before he even knows we're gone." Allen's eyes twinkled with mirth.

They drove to Lenalee's house in comfortable silence. The girl in question was already outside, waiting. She smiled and climbed into the backseat.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Allen." She gushed. "I would check on them myself, but I'm worried something bad happened. Oh, and it's nice to see you again, Tyki." She said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Lenalee." Tyki repeated back to her.

"And it's no problem for me, Lena." Allen smiled glossily as he pulled out of her driveway and headed down the street. "Lavi is my friend too, after all."

The car grew silent as his passengers stared at him, but his glossy smile didn't fall.

"I think you're forgetting someone…" Lenalee said slowly, as though trying to jog his memory.

"Hmm? I don't think so."

"What about that Kanda fellow?" Tyki raised a brow.

"Oh him. Yeah, I guess he's an acquaintance."

His friends sweatdropped. Lenalee shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "Boys…" She muttered lowly. It was technically quiet enough to only be heard by herself, but the two paranormals in front of her had enhanced hearing. "So thick-headed at times…"

Tyki raised a brow and Allen wisely decided not to comment.

They pulled up in front of Kanda's apartment complex, entered the building, and climbed the stairs to his floor. When they arrived at his door, Lenalee rang the bell.

They watched as the peek hole opened up to reveal a brilliant emerald green eye.

"Lena, is that you?" Lavi's voice was muffled behind the door.

"Yes. Allen and Tyki are also with me." Lenalee answered.

A short yelp shot through the door. "Wait, Tyki too?!"

Another voice shot through the door, and it was grumpy. "Shut the hell up, Baka Usagi! You're hurting my ears!"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan… Ah, ahem… hi." Lavi's voice was suddenly an octave higher.

"Good afternoon, Lavi." Tyki answered smoothly, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"They seem fine, Lenalee." Allen said, bored. "Can we go now?"

That was when Lenalee shot a terrible glare in Allen's direction, and he felt his spine tremble with a shiver.

 _Why must girls be so scary?_

"We're staying, Allen." She replied a little _too_ sweetly. Then she turned her attention back to the door. "Can you at least let us in, Lavi?"

"Ahahaha…" Lavi laughed nervously. "Yeahhh, you see… about that…"

"What is it?"

"Um… Yuu-chan's not feeling well. Don't want him to get you guys sick and all, haha."

"Then that's all the more reason to visit him, right?" Lenalee pressed.

"Ah, well, it's quite terrible."

"Then why are you in there?" Allen asked.

"Well, who else can take care of him?" He answered a bit too quickly for the trio's liking.

"It can't be that bad, Lavi. I have a strong immune system. Allen and Tyki do too _. Right?"_ That sweet smile again…

Allen and Tyki nodded furiously.

"See?" Lenalee's honeyed tone became even more dangerously sweet. "Now, let us in or I'll call my brother and say that you've both eloped with me~"

Another yelp. "Yuu-chan! Please let them in! Even you know the dangers of Komui's sis-com! I don't want to die young!" Lavi wailed.

"Shut _up_ , Baka Usagi!" Kanda screamed with frustration. "Fine! Let them the fuck in!"

The door clicked open to reveal a disheveled Lavi.

"You can come in~" He sang cheerfully.

The trio walked in, and Lavi and Tyki stared at each other for a bit _too_ long…

"Why are the lights on? It's bright outside. You can just open the blinds." Lenalee asked as she walked in.

Lavi looked pained. "Well, you see… can you keep a secret?"

"Secret?" Lenalee repeated, her attention on Lavi again.

But Allen and Tyki had already figured out the secret. The scents of Lavi and Kanda permeated the apartment, but Kanda's had taken on a new, unique scent.

 _Woah… it's so sweet._ Allen squirmed, a dazed look in his eyes and a blush across his cheeks. He covered his mouth and looked at Tyki with an expression of alarm.

Tyki stared at him in shock. Was Allen perhaps… _attracted_ to Kanda's scent?

"Come on, Kanda." Lavi coaxed, calling the pair back to reality. Allen couldn't push his blush down. "Let's just get this over with, ok?"

Kanda emerged from the depths of the apartment, his skin the color of the moon, and a grumpy expression etched onto his face, but that wasn't what caught their attention…

Fangs. At least five inches long.

"Oh my gosh!" Lenalee gasped. "Are those _real?!"_

"Yes." Lavi looked a little more serious. "Yuu showed them to me this morning, and through some researching, it looks like he's become a-"

"Vampire." Allen and Tyki finished together. Everyone blinked at him.

"Wow, you came to that conclusion pretty fast." Lavi laughed lightly.

"There's nothing funny about this!" Kanda snarled. "What the _fuck_ am I gonna do about this?!"

Lenalee looked dumbfounded. "Vampire…" She repeated in a dazed tone.

Allen gently led her to the sofa. Once she sat down, he motioned Kanda and Lavi to do the same. He looked at Tyki. "We should tell them. There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"Hiding it…?" Lavi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I suggest you and Kanda take a seat first."

The two complied.

"You seem awfully calm about this, Allen, Tyki," Lavi looked between them with an observing expression.

Allen scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see, we have something to tell you. Something Neah and I having been hiding from you for a while…"

"We're listening…" Lavi seemed wary.

Allen exchanged looks with Tyki before taking in a deep breath.

"Tyki, Neah, and I are all paranormals too."

Silence filled the room.

Lenalee seemed to snap out of her trance at their words. "Wait, so you're saying that you're like Kanda?" She asked slowly, struggling to wrap her mind around it all.

"Well, I am." Tyki answered. "I'm a vampire."

Lavi squeaked cutely.

"And I'm a werecougar."

"Say what now?" Lenalee asked.

"Were. Cougar. Half human, half cougar. Or cat, if you want to think of it that way," Allen explained.

The three sat in stunned silence.

"Prove it." Kanda suddenly said bluntly.

"Can you take it?"

"Of course! We're not that weak." Lenalee answered, determination written across her face. "I mean, we already saw Kanda. It couldn't be worse."

"Uhm… you do know that this whole thing means that there are more than just vampires and werecougars, right?" Tyki asked.

"Werewolves too, right?" Lavi piped up.

"More. Much more than just those three races." Allen said ominously.

"Goddamn, just show us already." Kanda pressed impatiently.

"Always so rude, aren't you, BaKanda." But before Kanda could reply, Allen went on. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Tyki you can go first. I don't want to change in front of them just yet."

"Change?" Lenalee quoted.

"My clothes don't shift with my body." Allen supplied. "They'll be torn if I shift right now. Anyways, got room I can use?

"The bathroom's just down the hall," Lavi provided helpfully.

"Thank you. Also, Tyki, please don't scare them. And no hypnotizing!" Allen added sternly.

"Kill-joy."

"Wait, hypnotize?"

" _And_ that's my cue to leave." Allen left the room to change out of his clothing.

Gasps of shock and wonder echoed across the apartment as Tyki bared his fangs, floated around the room, and lifted the sofa that the three were currently on. Wanting to have a little fun, Tyki smirked and floated in front of Lavi, extending a hand. The look of wonder in his emerald eye was charming, and he knew the boy was enchanted with him when he took his outstretched hand.

To Lavi, Tyki almost looked like the fairies he read about as a child, floating in midair like that and quietly asking him to become his companion. Tyki was the embodiment of the night – suave, sexy, charming, free, and just the right amount of emotional depth to call out to his very core. The beautiful man, elegantly dressed, extended a gloved hand to him with smoldering gold eyes and a gentle smile, like an invitation to go out on a journey; like an invitation to follow him into the darkness, even though it would lead to his ultimate demise. He accepted his fate like the men in Japanese folklore who followed behind Yuki Onna, captivated by her beauty enough to give away their lives.

He accepted the hand and Tyki pulled him off of the sofa and into midair, suddenly twirling him into a waltz.

With a gasp, Lavi clutched to Tyki tightly, pulling their bodies flush together. He was blushing, but whether it was from their proximity or the adrenaline of _dancing in midair_ he didn't know.

"Oh my gosh, it's like there's an invisible platform right under my foot every time I take a step." Lavi breathed.

Lavi felt rather than heard the light chuckle Tyki let out as he pressed his head to Tyki's chest to look down at their feet.

Okay, _now_ he knew where the blush was coming from…

Meanwhile, Allen quickly shifted in the other room. He felt himself shrink and grow white fur everywhere on his body. His ears grew to pointed tips, his teeth lengthened, and his limbs became shorter, but more powerful. Nails grew to become large claws and a long tail sprouted from his tailbone. He flexed and stretched a bit, getting used to the feeling of his new body since he hadn't shifted in quite a while, seeing that he didn't need to do. Then he prowled out of the room.

Tyki's eyes lit up at the sight of the great cat Allen became, Lavi still in his arms. "And here is our mascot, Allen Godspell. Oh, wait, it's Walker now, right?" Tyki waltzed Lavi back to the sofa, their friends watching in amazement.

Allen growled to show his annoyance. He padded to the already stunned three and Tyki. He brushed past the legs of the three and somewhat purred to assure them. He stared at them softly and to his happiness, Lenalee began petting him. He leaned toward her touch, nudging his head under her palm. She giggled, making Lavi also grin and begin stroking Allen's long spine.

And to everyone's surprise, Kanda reached out and began rubbing Allen. In his shock, the werecougar allowed a tremble of pleasure to run over his body. Kanda seemed to know exactly where he was sensitive, and moan (wait, a _real_ purr?) escaped him.

Allen's cat eyes slid over to Lenalee, and this time, he shivered for a completely different reason. Her eyes gleamed with a knowing look that unnerved him…

"And there you have it, ladies and gents." Tyki brought them back to reality with a bow, his feet finally touching the floor. "You have experienced two paranormals!" He turned his attention to Allen. "You should change back now, Allen. I'll need some help explaining everything."

Allen was surprised at the disappointment he felt in his chest, and he was reluctant to leave, but he did so anyway. He returned fully clothed, albeit slightly disheveled enough to look like he had walked through a wind storm.

 _His hair looks good that way._ Kanda found himself thinking, but he immediately shut that idea down.

"Now do you believe us?" Allen asked, meeting the gazes of his friends. He told himself he was only looking at Kanda longer because he was the person who needed his help. There was definitely no other reason.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Lavi exploded.

"That was really cool," Lenalee agreed sheepishly.

"Tch."

"Aww, Yuu-chan, don't be like that! You've gotta admit that was exciting."

"…I guess." Kanda grumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

Allen gasped dramatically, a hand fluttering to his chest. "The Great Kanda Yuu actually said something was _good!"_

"Shut it, Moyashi."

"The name's Allen, BaKanda."

"Why you-!" Kanda stood up in a rage of fury, but something seemed to cut across his expression, as if the lights in a house went out. He collapsed in onto the floor, and Allen watched as his pale form fell, navy and black hair following like a curtain behind him.

A part of him wanted to gasp in shock, but the majority of his brain said: _Oops._

He stared, wide-eyed, as Lenalee and Lavi rushed to their fallen friend. "Oh shit," he spoke urgently. "I forgot. Lavi, do you know what Kanda's blood type is?"

Lavi looked up with confusion. "He's AB negative. Why?"

 _Ah, my type._ His inner werecougar purred, licking at its lips. Allen pushed the thought away as Tyki groaned behind him, stating something about a waste. "Good. Tyki, watch over them. I'm gonna go get some blood."

"Blood?"

Allen didn't stop to explain, instead opting to flash out of the apartment. He sped down the stairs, and, without stopping, he ran instead of using his car. It only took about five minutes to reach his home. Neah was still luckily nowhere to be seen. Allen quickly raided the fridge, grabbing about two or three bags of negative blood. He quickly exited the house and ran back to the apartment.

When he arrived again, Kanda's breathing was shallow.

"Move away! Lavi, go grab a cup or anything to hold liquid!" Allen shot out orders as he kneeled at Kanda's side.

As Lavi scrambled up to fetch the materials, Allen tore open the blood bag with a grunt, using his teeth. He tipped the bag into the glass Lavi brought back. Then he forced open Kanda's mouth. He paused, looking up at Lavi and Lenalee with a grave expression.

"Look away."

He tipped the glass into Kanda's mouth.

This was it. This was the precise moment Kanda's new existence as a vampire was solidified, as though a marriage with death was being consummated.

Kanda unconsciously drank with the fervor of a man in a desert finding water for the first time in weeks. He seemed to savor the drink.

"I'm gonna be sick." Lenalee muttered. Lavi's gaze was serious, and it seemed he had refused to look away out of some sort of duty. He and Lenalee watched the horror with morbid fascination.

Everyone watched as Kanda drank the glass to its last drop. The elongated fangs in his mouth shrank to the point where he looked like a human, just with slightly pointy canines.

"Hmm, maybe we should explain the necessities of being a vampire first," Tyki considered, cocking his head and therefore breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"You think?!" Allen yelled incredulously.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I added a few things that weren't in the original story. For example, there was a little more intimacy between Kanda and Allen, as well as Tyki and Lavi. Lenalee has precognitive dreams. Lavi is still Lavi, but I think it's necessary for him to have the maturity and gaze of a bookman in situations like this.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know if you liked this!**

 **~Crescent T.**


End file.
